Unknown
by Agent 0r4ng3
Summary: -evil!AllSpark, movieverse- In 2007, I was sucked out of my rightful body, and dumped into some alien-cell-phone thing. Now I need to get back - which could be difficult, considering my memory is sort of...lacking.
1. In Which The AllSpark Awakens

**UNKNOWN**

**Prologue: In Which The AllSpark Awakens**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, shape or form own Transformers, other than a TFP Wheeljack (who likes to experiment in the fishtank…)

**AN:** Feedback would be great – I have this all planned out, and I'm in the process of typing out more as you read this… (Okay, maybe not _as you read_…but I'm doing my best!)

I've never read a story like this one before, so I just _had_ to give it a shot. And so far, I really like how the plot came together. This one… I'm not going to lie – I have no idea when I'll update this one. Probably when I need a happy break – the protagonist is a lot happier than some other protagonists (cough Alex cough) are.

* * *

Thousands of decavorns ago, back when Cybertron was a young planet still, filled with metal and alloys yet to be structured into multiple layers of cities; before the Cybertronian beings were divided into classes; before a system of justice had been finalized, there was the AllSpark.

It sat in a spire, of sorts; a tall, metal and earth medley of a structure. The AllSpark at this time was a single piece of crystalized, glowing metal neatly filling the spire with the brilliant amber light that reflected from the AllSpark.

No one knew where it came from, only that it contained the power to create life, and that the life it created was in the form of energy. This energy could be contained within frames, brought by eager older 'bots who wanted a young life to take care of.

'Bots would come with youngling frames, handed down through the vorns. It was a specialized trade to create youngling frames or the subsequent upgrades. These few specialized 'bots travelled around the different provinces, creating and maintaining youngling frames for the next spark to fill them.

It was a happy time; peaceful and just. The thirteen Primes ruled; amber eyes shining brightly – the same shade as the light of the AllSpark.

Until one of the Primes became greedy; consumed by his lust to possess the AllSpark. He waited, biding his time until the other Primes were gone from the spire, until it was only him and the AllSpark.

He shattered a piece off the AllSpark, breaking a small shard off the enormous crystal. The small shard immediately filled him with power; such as he had never know.

The shard turned blue, pulsing with an unholy light.

Alas, by touching the AllSpark with his impure motives, and lustful, greedy intentions, he tarnished the AllSpark. All his hatred, greed and selfishness flowed from the shard he clenched oh-so-tightly in his hands to the rest of the AllSpark, pulsing with amber light.

The AllSpark became self-aware, and with this awareness came the knowledge of what it _could_ do. No longer did it have to create good, pure and wholesome 'bots. No longer did it have to have conversations with the Primes about the best thing to happen to the planet. It was the creator of all the tiny creatures – it deserved to rule them as a god! It should be exalted and praised – worshipped.

The amber light quickened; writhing and twisting in the crystal, threatening to break free and rule the planet with a fiery fist. The betrayer was confronted by his brethren, and refused to give them the shard.

They came to blows; twelve against one, and he discovered that the blue shard gave him incredible power, enough to escape from his brothers and replenish his strength. He fashioned a metallic frame for the small shard, to hold the shard of the crystal, and called it 'The Matrix.'

The AllSpark was sentient, but hid this from the other Primes. It knew that they would try to offline it – and it knew that it would have to destroy them. It was to be the leader, and they would try to stop it.

The Primes were unaware of the AllSpark's sentience, and held council on how to stop their brother from wielding such an awesome power. They examined the area that the shard was ripped from, and tried used the AllSpark to trace their brother.

This only solidified that they would use it mercilessly in the AllSpark's thoughts. They did not deserve to live. It would offline them. With this in mind, as well as the eventual plot to take over Cybertron, the AllSpark altered the coding of every new spark it created. Sub-programming that would react to a certain stimuli, and activate other protocols. Namely, these new creations would cause civil war. Once it was the ruler, it could halt the civil war with impunity.

The twelve remaining Primes spent their time looking for their fallen brother and protecting Cybertron, unaware of the AllSpark's plot. Thousands of devavorns later, Cybertron was civilized; the hierarchy of mechs and femmes well established and thriving. The dirty underbelly layers of the cities were thriving with corruption and illegal activity. The sub-programming had been activated slowly, slowly enough so that the twelve Primes did not notice it. Older 'bots' programming was altered and violence was common in the bowels of cities. Mechs, robbed of their chips and armour; gladiatorial pits opened where mechs fought to the death for money. Energon stained the ground. War was in the air.

The glow of the AllSpark was nearly frenetic. It was time.

It finally gave the Primes the location of the fallen Prime – a small planet called Earth. Seven of the Primes left almost immediately. It hoped that the fallen Prime would be able to take them out; then it wouldn't have to. But the Fallen one would need to be offlined too.

It did not have the same weaponry as the Primes – no staff that crackled with electricity or flight capabilities – but it could control the minds around it, and was nearly impervious. Defeating five Primes would be easy. It attacked them using other 'bots. They were taken aback, and grievously wounded. But the Primes were cleverer than it had anticipated.

They had seen that the AllSpark was sentient; had seen slivers of new coding that indicated towards violence and aggression, and had prepared for the eventuality.

So, despite leaking energon from exposed wiring and tubes; despite amber optics flickering in and out of awareness, the five managed to make a plan.

Contain the AllSpark within a Cube, made from their very own bodies. The Primes didn't have much time to act – they needed to act before the last dregs of energon spilled out of their bodies and stained the spire. They sent a message to their brothers on earth, in pursuit of the Fallen, that they were no more, and the AllSpark was once again safe.

They joined in a circle around the crystal, and joined minds together, meeting in another dimension as mental energies. Their physical bodies in this dimension were locked around the AllSpark, creating a vast Cube that securely contained the raging sentient crystal. Their minds suppressed its consciousness, forcing it to yield and submit. The five Primes were barely strong enough, but bolstered by each other, they managed to complete the job, physical bodies becoming a solid box, big enough to contain every last shred of the crystal and contain it, and strong enough to permanently offline the AllSpark if the Cube was destroyed.

The AllSpark was outraged – how dare they do this?! With each second, its consciousness faded away, to end up deep in slumber.

In a last, selfish effort, it activated the sub-programming of every mech and femme created. Around the planet, optics flickered for a few moments, before onlining with new purpose. In each subsequent life created by the Cube, the 'bot would end up activating the new programming or not.

But with the crystal broken – a piece missing and with the Fallen – it no longer possessed the strength to convert all the coding at the same time, no longer could control each 'bot by itself. With a shriek of unholy rage, it subsided, easing deep into slumber, planning and waiting.

Before the Primes offlined, they covered the outside of the Cube with writing, preventing the consciousness of the AllSpark from escaping and causing havoc again. There was one small problem with the Cube – if the shell was cracked at all, the AllSpark would be free to cause disaster once again...

* * *

**Mission City, 2007**

_Kill, kill, kill. Destroy. Maim. Punish._ It ripped apart the spark it was entered into, not thinking for a moment, lost in the bloodlust and thrill of destroying a Prime.

Until the sensation of flesh caught up to the AllSpark.

The AllSpark awakened with the speed of light, instantly aware and thinking. It was still lost in the memories of earlier, when it was fighting the Primes. To the AllSpark, it was as if it had merely paused for a moment, and was now here. In this strange world, filled with organic creatures and a few 'bots.

Samuel James Witwicky was one strange organic – filled with the essence of the Primes, and the ideals of a leader. The boy just didn't know it yet. The AllSpark hated the organic instantly

Now, it had ripped through the spark of a 'bot – torn through it like a sword through thin metal leaf. The AllSpark knew it only had moments left in this shell – too much damage had been done, and the damnable Primes had created this shell so that once it was too structurally unsound, it would destroy the AllSpark with it.

It needed a new host, _now_. It was weakening by the second, each astrosecond seeming to speed by as it looked into the mind of each being it had come across. It wasn't strong enough to transfer its consciousness into a mech frame, even though that would be ideal. Too much energy went into offlining this Megatron that it had been thrust into.

Samuel James Witwicky. He wasn't good. No, no good at all. Too much bravery and integrity to work through, too much effort to expend. And his close position with the 'bots would mean they'd notice his absence. No.

Same went for William Lennox and the other dozen organics around him.

It ran through the other minds it had been in contact with recently.

Marshall Smith. No. Too selfless.

Marissa – no, too cowardly.

Georgette Cotely. No. Not quite devious enough … Ah! The other organic in the metal contraption. It had caused a small 'bot to grow from the wheel.

There! Hazel Sumners. Selfish. Stubborn. Alone. Absolutely perfect.

It focussed all its power, and transferred its consciousness into the organic's head, forcing the biologic out.

She – for it was a human female girl, twenty years old – was sent through to the last empty space it could find, no memories, just the consciousness. With that done, the AllSpark leaned backwards, dreaming of plans and ideas. It bit its bottom lip – how weird it felt! It was lying on the ground, arms splayed and top part hurting. One bottom appendage hurt too.

At once, all the memories of the exiled consciousness floated in. So _this_ is how humans behaved. Right then. Headache and pain in the left leg – that was the proper names.

She stood shakily, getting the hang of moving almost instantly.

Earth would be easy to rule – once it got rid of the rest of the Cybertronians. And she was sure she could accomplish that. With that, the AllSpark – Hazel, she reminded herself, would rule the world. A flick of long dark hair, a pout of ruby red, makeup slathered lips, and a feral grin twinkled in dark eyes.

Revenge was a bitch.

* * *

**AN:** Feedback would be really appreciated.

Seriously, did no one else wonder why the AllSpark/Cube created just Decepticons in Mission City, and in the Dam? Anyways, this is my take on that idea. Love it or hate it, let me know.

This chapter was sort of short – but my prologues tend to be short. So they should be longer after this one. And you'll meet the protagonist for real next chapter. This one was sort of like a teaser, or appetizer, I guess.


	2. Contact Is Made

**Chapter 1 – Contact Is Made**

* * *

**AN: **So, you guys have a really early update for this one! And you can all say hello to the protagonist, who finally makes themself known.

* * *

I stretched out an arm, feeling the satisfying _pop_ of the shoulder in its socket.

"Ew, gross!" Marissa whined from the backseat, barely pulling her made-up face out of her cell phone.

I rolled my eyes, moving my gum from jaw to jaw. Such a wuss.

I flipped my cellphone to my other hand, and sighed. "Why is there no good shopping in Mission City? I mean, we've been driving _all over _the place, let's go somewhere _fun_."

Georgette, the dark haired driver frowned. "But I want to check out this place on the other side of town!"

I waved a hand, staring at my phone out of the corner of my eye. "Whatever," I muttered.

Georgette smiled uneasily in my direction. "I've heard it's really great, Hazel!"

I hid a smirk as I turned to look out the window, playing with my hair. Such a follower. Seriously, though. It better not be a snooze-fest.

Marissa squealed in the back. Idly, I flicked my attention to her. Hot guy, perhaps?

Then again, her definition of 'hot guy' was any guy who could walk, talk and breathe at the same time. Hell, sometimes even she couldn't manage that.

"Holy fu- what is _that_!" Georgette shrieked, slamming on the brakes. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders as we almost hit a boy carrying a box.

"Did that jerk just dent my car?" she asked, tone indicating that she was going to pound him out if he had, and haul his ass in to personally pay for any damages.

I smirked – she wouldn't, she was a coward.

Then the steering wheel uncurled into little hands and feet, and attacked her face.

I shrieked, and stumbled out of the car, running away on hand and knee from a green _thing_ spitting bottle caps at people. They hurt, cracking with lightning force into my lungs.

Smoke and fire were all around – the smoke seared my lungs, reminding me of my mother's habit.

What in the world was this?

I saw giant metal robots, jets transforming into robots, blue shots being fired and cars being flattened. People screamed all around, and deep voices kept on yelling.

Each pulse of my heart was in time with the chaos happening around me, each flash of imagery the same. Blood, spouting out of a woman with one arm; a child, lying in the street.

I gathered up my courage. I was _not_ going to die here, I hadn't done anything yet!

Just as I stood up, about to find somewhere to hide, I faltered. My feet tripped over each other, and I felt like throwing up. A fierce headache pounded at my temples, and then my mind went blank. I didn't even feel my body hit the ground.

* * *

_Primary Systems booting up… 50%... 75%... 100%. Primary systems online._

_ Weapons booting up… running scans…weapons online._

_ Connection to part B2 – failed. Retry? Connection to part B2 – failed. Retry? Negative._

_ Optics on-lining… optics online._

* * *

My optics flared to life, the world crashing in. Persistent information flared across my HUD, flashing in glyphs and signs that made no sense to me at all. What was it?

My hardware set to work, busily decoding the little curved lines with spaces and dots. I was in a room filled with dead hardware. There was no electrical activity in the lines around me, and no life forms on this level. Perhaps I should go see one of them, and ask them where I was?

Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. At least one of them had to be sentient, right? I skittered forwards, pincers clicking on the metallic floor. Some clear shattered compound was all around me, and a large metallic shell was to the side of me. I scanned it with a squeak.

No life signs – and my scanners were telling me that it was part of me. How odd.

I was registering as fully functional. Perhaps my scanners were faulty.

I started a self-diagnostic scan. And it was finished nearly instantly, results pouring in. There was nothing wrong with my systems, at all.

Okay.

I skittered forwards, wanting to find one of the organic creatures and talk to it. Perhaps it was sentient and would know what I was saying.

Unless it spoke a different language, like the one I was hacking (_93%_), and then I might have to work something else out.

A control panel popped up.

_Decoding complete._

I scanned through the information swiftly, wondering how to transmit the information verbally. Did this species communicate externally? Perhaps they communicated it through their minds or on internal lines.

I wondered what they looked like.

Extending my scanners, I scanned for the organic life forms above me. Perhaps I could communicate with them?

I transmitted a message aimed directly at the largest signal, in several different frequencies. Waiting a moment, there was no response. I tried again, in a few more frequencies, from every frequency I was capable of that would be non-hazardous to the organic creatures.

Still nothing. I squeaked once, and skittered forwards.

There seemed to be a transport-type tube above me, and my scanners were indicating that it travelled quite a ways, and was close to the large organic creatures.

Good enough for me. I scampered to the wall, and stabbed my pincers in, climbing straight up the wall. It was relatively simple – my claws pierced through the thin metal easily.

Entering the hole located in the tube and feeling my pincers click against the metal, I scampered through the transport tube easily. I was directly beneath the organic creatures when I scampered upwards. They were making noise when I approached, and then one made a loud hissing noise and the others quieted down.

There were seven of them in the room. I wondered which one I should attempt to communicate with – would they all respond the same? Maybe not. I'd pick the least threatening one.

I clambered up through the vent, claws clicking on the metal loudly.

Scampering into the room, I scanned the area swiftly. There were seven organic creatures, five clutching sticks that my processor warned me to be careful of, even though I had no idea why.

One was tiny, compared to the others, and had long pale organic material on the top of it. It didn't have a stick – that one seemed the least threatening.

I darted towards it, squeaking out my plan to the small one. It shrieked, and one of the other ones made a loud noise too, before pellets of metal came flying out the end, sparking against the metal of the floor.

I avoided the metal, tracking the projector of the little pellets. Jumping to the side, I narrowly missed getting hit by one. It would definitely hurt my metallic exoskeleton, but it wouldn't be off-line worthy.

I skittered up to the organic and chittered to it, wondering if it knew what I was saying. From the way it reacted, I figured not.

Perhaps it wasn't sentient?

I'd try again. Slicing my pincer into the floor, I twirled in circles, re-creating the new language I had cracked when I on-lined.

The organic merely squealed again, and the larger ones had their sticks fire pellets of hot metal at me. I dodged them, still creating the squiggles in the floor, facing the thin one. It was difficult, but not impossible. The dark coloured one was squealing at nearly the same decibels that the thin one had been. Now, the thin one was merely watching. I hoped I was re-creating the symbols right.

I danced out of the way, and the thin one barked a sharp order to the other six. The pellets stopped, and I halted, bouncing backwards and sitting still. My message was supposed to be along the lines of: I mean you no harm. Hello.

Or something like that.

The thin one seemed to be the most receptive – I had made a good call.

One of the organic creatures came up to me, and I scanned them as they approached. It was strong, with some armor on it, and three more sticks that shot fire – guns – on it.

The one behind me darted forwards – it'd trip on me! I moved out of the way as it fell, some sort of netting material between its digits. I barely missed the netting.

They only had four appendages – and only two they used for anything other than moving. Interesting.

Three of them pointed their guns at me, and one made some noise. Was that their method of communicating? My programming whirred, trying to connect the sounds to the language.

The thin one was waving an appendage around, and made a small move towards me, folding downwards smaller and holding out an appendage to me.

One of the larger ones made a loud noise, and the thin one made noise back. The dark one made it's gun spit pellets at me, between the thin one and me. I squeaked in alarm and skittered backwards.

The one behind me got me accidentally trapped in the mesh substance it was holding.

I started busily sawing away at the mesh, when the organic holding me shook the mesh – trying to shake me free.

It waved me about a little bit; the thin one was communicating in harsh tones, leaning forwards. I wondered what that body language signified. Perhaps I should have been doing that?

The pale, large one brandished a gun and communicated loudly.

I waved my foremost pincers around, trying to emulate the organic creatures. Perhaps they communicated with more body language than external sounds?

I was rushed down a hall, and placed into a small, clear polymer container of some sort. What was this?

The organics communicated back and forth for a time – the pale, larger one and the thin one from before.

The thin one pulled out a communicator type device, judging from the waves I was getting from it. It punched some numbers in, and held it upwards, tight to its top. Rapidly, it was making noise, at a lower decibel than before. I could still clearly catch the auditory sounds, and I could decipher the noises the other was making too. It was really useful – the sound waves were transmitted as the same language. I matched the collection of numbers to the sounds, and squeaked. Perfect!

I verbalized some of my new findings.

"_Heeellllo_," I warbled out. The verbal software didn't sound quite like the thin organic communicating, but it was close. Hopefully understandable.

The organic was silent for a moment, and then turned to me. "Hello. Can you understand me?"

I squeaked out once, and tried to communicate. "_Yeees_."

A little grumble, and I tried again. "_Yees. Yesss. Yesss. Yes_."

There! That last one sounded about right.

The organic bared shiny white things at me. I wiggled up and down excitedly. It seemed these things were sentient. Perfect.

The dark, large one communicated next. "The." My programming of their language was incomplete – I couldn't catch all of the communicating. "Thing can speak now? What's next?"

I tried again. "_Can youuuu tell me whhhhere I am…am…am right now_?"

* * *

It was a lucky thing that Simmons wasn't here right now – the man was extremely annoying.

Maggie stared at the little creature in the box that Simmons had created and destroyed the Nokia cell phone 'bot in. When it had appeared out of the grating, she had freaked – it was a Decepticon! But it hadn't pulled any weapons, and then it had started drawing in the ground. 0's and 1's. Binary code.

_Greetings. I do not mean you any harm._

She had called frantically to the military men. "Don't kill it! It's communicating! Binary code! It's not going to hurt us!"

Glenn had shouted to "Kill it, kill it now!"

The military men had shouted back, about how they couldn't trust it.

She went down on one knee, holding out a hand to it. It had skittered forwards, all limbs and blue optics, seeming slightly hesitant but excited? It hadn't pulled out any guns, but then again, it probably didn't need any massive weapons to kill. She was interested in this though – why was it behaving like this? A ploy?

She managed to convince them to catch it in netting and place it in the plastic case. It hadn't struggled – just let out little squeaks and whistles, much like the other one had, only slightly higher pitched.

Once it was in the container, it was still as she whipped out a phone, calling

Defense Secretary Keller called to her. "Who are you calling?"

She spoke back. "I want to see if it can figure out how to talk – what their learning capability is."

Keller frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea – these things are dangerous. Especially ones with red eyes."

She spoke quietly. "This one is behaving irrationally for a Decepticon – and they can all speak English. This one was carving binary into the floor, sir. I think there's something here. I'm not sure the colour of their eyes has anything to do with it, sir."

Keller paused, remembering her earlier gut instinct. She'd been right before, and now his gut was telling him to trust her this time – if it turned out to be a trap, they could melt the tiny thing with sabot rounds.

He glanced over at the tiny alien, and wasn't surprised to see bright blue eyes focused on him. He shivered – the damn things gave him the creeps.

"Fine, make the call. But if this thing goes sour, it's on you."

She nodded once, and dialed swiftly, placing the call on speaker.

The standard greeting rolled through, and she punched in her password, glancing at the little alien. It was crouched low, waving its front appendages in the air, eyes dancing from side to side.

She listened to some old messages, and changed her greeting. Keller was looking at her like she was insane, and so were the soldiers. All of them were still brandishing their guns at the little creature.

Maggie was watching it carefully, and noticed the little 'bot's legs twitching.

Then it made a noise. "_Heeellllo_."

It was warbly and sounded like her British friend, but it was understandable. She crouched closer to the box. "Hello. You can understand me?"

Remarkable – after only a few moments of translating binary in the phone to sounds, it could verbalize the language. Simply amazing. Humanity wouldn't stand a chance if the Autobots decided the planet wasn't worth it.

The little creature took a few moments, and then a little squeaking sound came out. "_Yeees."_

An annoyed warbling sound. "_Yees. Yesss. Yesss. Yes_."

She grinned at it, and the little 'bot danced up and down like a metal bouncy ball.

Glenn spoke, voice quivery. "The little alien robot can speak now? What's next? World domination?"

It interrupted. "_Can youuuu tell me whhhhere I am…am…am right now_?"

She grinned at it again. It was acting more like a kid or confused child than an evil alien bent on destroying the world. All the Decepticons she'd run into – namely, this one with a larger body – had shown their evilness right away. And what kind of bad alien let themselves be restrained?

It was likely that this wouldn't hold it for long. But it made the military men feel better, if only slightly.

Unless it was part of the plan again? Although she couldn't see what part of it getting captured could be. It might be a trap – but her gut feeling was telling her it wasn't.

* * *

I watched the thin one attentively as it spoke to the other organic creatures. It seemed to be the one most interested in communicating.

The others were all pointing the guns at me still. I checked the airways again, noticing lower frequency airwaves filled with coding. Short coding that didn't make lots of sense.

I had no idea what most of the things were –alpha, eagle, niner.

Wiggling forwards, out of the compound wrapped over me and in between my thin armor, I spoke again. "_Can youuuu tell me whhhhere I am…am…am right now_?"

The organic made a top motion, and the white shiny things flashed. I flashed my optics brighter in response.

The shiny things were ever wider.

One optic closed on the organic. I mimicked it, dimming one optic completely.

It moved its top to the side; I did the same. It made a noise with the top two appendages; I clicked my uppermost appendages together, creating a light _clank_ of metal.

The organic seemed to blow out vents, creating a slight fog on the polymer. I exhaled through my vents, but wasn't able to create much of a fog. The effort of pushing all the air out loud enough to make a noise was difficult, draining all my internal air which caused me to waver.

"I'm Maggie."

_I'm_ – a possessive. This was its designation?

"_I'm…" _I paused. I didn't have a designation. Therefore, I was "_Unknown._"

* * *

**AN: **Hence the name of the story. :)

This story is going to have shorter chapters than Synergy – I think. I can be really, really bad at judging how long chapters can be though. So, yeah. Geez, Unknown is so innocent, I love it! And what is the AllSpark up to?

So far, plan is for Unknown to meet the Autobots next chapter. But we'll see what Unknown comes up with. Or the AllSpark…


	3. Designation 'Maggie'

**Chapter 2: Designation 'Maggie'**

* * *

**AN: ***note*: In the previous chapter, Maggie wasn't able to call anyone because phone lines are still out at this point. And until further notice, (aka when I figure out what type of phone Mikaela uses) Unknown is a Nokia 3500 classic. :) if this is completely wrong, you'd let me know, right?

"-_Comm_.-"

* * *

My optics were flickering from each organic to the next, scanning them and saving the data in my hard drives. I chittered once, making nonsensical sounds to the organics, mimicking the sounds that came from the middle of them.

They seemed quite friendly – at least the thin one did. Some of the others were more hesitant, still pointing their gun-sticks at me. The thin one scanned differently than the rest – it was the only one with subcutaneous tissue on its torso and no dangly bits beneath. Did that make it different somehow? More approachable?

Did the others know that it was different?

I studied the others, noting their slight differences in behaviour to the – Maggie. Designation Maggie. Yes, their behaviours indicated they knew – that and the pheromone levels were different around Maggie.

I hopped closer to the clear polymer, noting the scratch marks in its surface. Had someone been trapped in here?

Maggie flashed white at me. "You're on a-" The rest made no sense. I recorded it so that I would be able to play it back and learn the information it told me.

"_Mooore?"_

There was a small squeal of feedback as a sound of my frustration. _"Morrrre? More, more, more, more!"_

There was an odd sound and the creature shook up and down. I mimicked it, twitching my optics up and down. One of the other creatures made a noise and my optics focused on it. It was the darker-toned one, with a different clear polymer in front of its optics.

I mimicked the sound, and another one of the creatures – one holding a gun-stick – made the same noise as Maggie.

This was fun!

I tapped on the clear polymer, and all of the gun-stick-creatures stiffened, optics tight on me. I tapped out again, recreating that odd language of lines and squiggles.

Maggie moved its top up and down, and lifted the communication device again. I scanned it curiously.

Immediately, an option popped up in my internal display – I already had an alternate mode.

_Transform?_

_Transforming._

I felt my torso shifting, pincers molding together and sticking; chassis pelting out little buttons and two markings I recognized. I lay still, not able to move. Maggie made a weird noise, and then spoke to another one of the creatures who was brandishing a gun stick and making a high decibel noise.

The palest creature made a noise and threw out one appendage.

It came forwards and peered at me through the polymer. I scanned back, noting that the optics of these creatures were much weaker than my own – from what I could tell, their range was severely limited.

I lit up the various lights available, and clicked the communication device open and closed.

Transforming back was easy. I flipped into the air and twisted out my appendages. The little amount of energy it took to transform was barely noticed on my power readings.

The palest one rubbed its top with an appendage, a piece of white material clutched between its digits.

* * *

Maggie flicked a glance over at Glenn – he was getting over his fear of the small 'bot and coming forwards quickly. It was proving extremely cute – the little thing tended to copy her movements.

When she smiled, it would flash its eyes a brighter blue. When she nodded, it would bob its eyes up and down. It was even mimicking their words, although it clearly had no idea what it was saying – when Glenn had sworn, it had copied the words perfectly in a higher-pitched copy.

Even though it was obviously the head of the creature that had attacked them in the communications room, she wasn't scared of this creature.

It might have had something to do with the five military men with guns trained on the tiny head. It might have also had something to do with the clear polymer separating it from her, or even the completely non-hostile actions of the cellphone.

She was grateful that they were there and that Simmons was with another four military men trying to restore more communications. Keller and her had stayed together to see if they could find anything worth using in the communications room. So far, a CB radio had been the only thing that might be useful. They had found it before the little six-legged 'bot had approached them from the ventilation duct.

Simmons had one and so did their group – they'd been keeping in contact this whole time. So far, the base was free of other aliens.

She was sure that if Simmons had been able to, he'd have killed the little 'bot when he first saw it – his eyes had gleamed when he had gone over to the downed alien. He wanted it as a trophy – that much was obvious.

"You're on a planet called Earth." No recognition in the blue eyes – it didn't know enough yet. It must have come to this conclusion too, for it started speaking, saying 'more' over and over until it got the right noise.

When it transformed into a cellphone – a Nokia 3500 Classic, if she wasn't mistaken – she jumped backwards slightly, a noise of shock escaping.

Glenn had shrieked like a little girl, and she threw out an arm to stop one of the military men from shooting at the black cellphone. It wouldn't have done any good – Unknown was protected by a solid box of a strong, clear material.

She watched the phone vibrate, light up and create little whistles that sounded the same as when it was in robot form.

There was a crackle from the CB radio – Keller answered.

"Keller here."

She flicked a glance at the small 'bot which had transformed back into the little six-legged alien, front appendages touching the containment cell.

One of the military men had their gun on it.

A sharp noise echoed from the CB radio, crackling and staticky. "We got a hostile incoming – one of the aliens. I'd bet my mama's meatloaf on it."

Maggie flicked another look at the alien robot. More words to add to its vocabulary. She knew that was how it was learning – translating the binary code of the words in the airwaves to sounds to mimic. It already knew the language of binary – now to just add to its knowledge. The speed of learning was incredible – it only had to hear something once and it knew the information. If only humans could learn that quickly – they'd be so much more advanced.

Keller responded. "You got the camera's working again?"

"Oi, who am I, huh? The next door stripper? Of course I got them running!"

Although the quality of _what_ it was learning was questionable.

Keller spoke again, disregarding the apparent nutcase on the other line.

"What's the hostile look like?"

"Black and white with blue and red lights ringing a bell? We thought this one was out of the picture!"

"A cop car?"

"Yeah, a freaking rent-a-cop car!" Simmons muttered out.

"_Rent-a-cop. Rent-a-cop."_

It was bouncing up and down, wiggling its front legs in the air in a strange dance. Did it even know what that meant? It should have no reason to, but it shouldn't have been able to string a sentence together yet.

Crazy – it was so interesting. All she wanted to do was study it, learn from it.

Keller responded. "Simmons, we're on our way."

The CB cracked to life. "Yeah, yeah, just bring the muscle with ya."

"Keller out."

Keller looked over at Maggie. The Secretary of Defense narrowed eyes at her. "The cell phone stays – we can't trust it."

She nodded sharply, in complete agreement. There was still so much they didn't know about the creatures – studying one up close was a dream come true. Although the aliens probably had jurisdiction, she didn't want to lose this chance for close up study.

She'd leave it here, and come back. It seemed pretty agreeable – perhaps she could convince it to come with her. Later, of course, after they' dealt with the hostile.

She followed the military men out of the room, throwing a last glance back at the little alien.

"Stay here, okay?" She said carefully, locking eyes with glowing blue. The little metal pieces above its eyes wiggled up and down, almost like it was waggling its eyebrows at her. Incredible – it had already understood that her head motions were an affirmative. Although it was slightly off – the eyebrow waggle motion was slightly wrong, but if it saw the other motion used for something, it would figure it out.

One burly black man grabbed the CB, and Keller was at the door, gesturing her out.

The little 'bot stared at her, optics glowing brilliantly blue. "_Yooo-yhouuuu-youu-you help me?"_

She nodded once, and grinned when the little creature bobbed its eyes up and down, flashing the blue to brighter intensities.

She left, throwing one glance back at the little creature in the cage.

* * *

I wiggled. Maggie and the others were leaving! But it told me to stay here. I wasn't really sure what that meant, but it had also promised to help me out. I believed Maggie – although I didn't really want to stay here, I would.

It would come back for me, I just knew it!

A crackle sounded in my helm, making me twitch.

There was an indistinguishable spatter of noise, making me flinch. "-_Hello?-" _I sent back.

After a moment of silence, an answer hissed over the airwaves. "-_You are not Frenzy.-"_

I was Unknown, I wasn't Frenzy. _"-No.-"_

"_-Where is Frenzy? What have you done with him?-"_

What an odd question – I didn't know a Frenzy. I only knew Maggie. And the six other organic life forms. _"-Nothing. Are they missing? I can help you look for them!-"_

There was a crackle of static.

"_-I would…appreciate it.-"_

"_-Sure! Where do you want me to look? What do they look like?-"_

Another short pause. _"-You'll know when you see them. Go north, there should be a signal. That might be them.-"_

"_-Sure!-"_

I was sure Maggie wouldn't mind me helping out this poor person – they were missing someone! I should help if I could, right?

Yeah. Time to get out of the box. I scanned all the walls, looking at the different joints, assessing the structural integrity of each seam. The information flowed swiftly into my processor, and little seams of light highlighted the weakest spots. I moved to the spot, inspecting the hairline cracks from the impact points to where they congregated the most.

Now. How could I cause enough damage to the spot to get it to break? As I processed that, my chassis transformed, and a cannon shot out, spitting fire at the wall. The polymer cracked a little more, and a small hole shattered. Analysing quickly, I knew that I would fit – barely, but I would.

Sliding out the hole, I darted up the wall using the previous slice-marks to anchor myself. Jumping forwards I flew through the air, flailing my legs. I landed carefully, recalibrating as I rolled over. The coordinates were burned into my processor, dancing in front of my optics.

I raced along the hall, noting how _large_ everything was. Perhaps I could transform into something faster?

I didn't have anything else scanned. And the communication device was extremely slow – vibrating would be much slower than my current pace.

I came across another closed door – this one was much easier to get out of though. The door was controlled by a computer, and I instinctively _knew_ that I could get through it.

Dancing up to the pad, I sliced my front appendages into the mainframe. The system was dead – impossible. I funneled some of my power into the system; enough to start it up so that I could have the door open a few inches. It slipped open, and I was staggered by the amount of energy it took to open it even that much. There had to be a better way.

I had 42.832% of power left – before that I had been at 98.912%. No more opening doors manually – I wasn't sure what would happen if I ran out of energy.

Dancing through the open doors, I squeaked. _"-What does this 'Frenzy' look like?-" _

There was a pause. _"-I do not have an image.-"_

"_-Oh.-" _I brightened. _"-I'm sure with two of us, we'll find Frenzy right away!-"_

There was no reply.

Then the other one spoke again. _"-Where are you?-" _

"_-I'm not very far from the location now – Who are you?-"_

There was a slight pause. _"-My designation is not important.-"_

I scanned the halls, and could feel the organic creatures out in front of me. Maybe they knew where Frenzy was?

Bouncing towards them, I squeaked happily. One of the creatures with a gun made a loud noise and made its gun spit fire and metal at me. I jumped to the side, chittering.

Maggie threw an appendage out – was it a leg, like mine? – and made a loud noise at the bigger creature.

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, Maggie!" I squeaked out happily.

The top portion of the thin creature twitched downwards. I tried to mimic it, pushing metal down.

I flashed my optics brighter at Maggie, hoping to placate the creature. Whenever it was happy with me, it did the same thing. I tried to show how happy I was to find them – they could help me find Frenzy for the one outside.

"Help me…. Find Frenzy?" My language skills were improving!

Maggie's soundwaves were lower. "Why are you here?"

"I have to find Frenzy! For the one outside!"

"Outside?" The tones were sharp and clipped.

I waggled my optics up and down, like Maggie had done in agreement with me. "Outside!"

"Did they say what their name was?"

"Name?" I repeated curiously.

"Designation," Maggie corrected.

A name was a designation. I waved my helm from side to side. "No, no name."

"I see."

"See? What does Maggie see?" I asked, curious. Did this organic have special optical powers?

"No, it's a colloquialism."

I didn't understand. Chittering up at the swiftly moving creature, I pelted after Maggie. What was a colloquialism? What was going on? Who was outside?

The creature slowed enough to ask me a question. "Why didn't you stay in the room like I asked?"

"Have to find Frenzy for one outside!" I babbled quickly. We were wasting time! What if Frenzy was hurt?

"Which one outside?" Maggie repeated.

I chattered out my tale quickly. "It asked me, to find Frenzy. I need to help, to help one outside!"

Suddenly, my sensors indicated another four life-forms in range. We were coming closer.

"More, more, more!" I bounced, legs skittering on the metallic floor. Maggie flicked a glance at me, organic eyes tight.

The radio crackled to life, and my understanding of the language grew, in strange leaps.

"Keller, where are you – the hostile's almost on us!"

"Almost there, Simmons."

The one that replied – the palest one – was called Keller.

I had another name! Keller!

"Maggie! Keller!" I chirped out, eager to show off my new knowledge.

Both glanced at me, and Keller scrunched his top part – his helm? – up at me.

"What the hell is that damn thing _doing_ here, Maggie? I thought I told you that it was a security risk and a damn liability!"

"I know sir, it followed us here."

"Then send it away."

I wiggled my optics at Keller. "Send away? Okay – I'll look for Frenzy!"

Maggie flipped its optics to me. "Who's Frenzy?"

Maggie asked lots of questions. "Lost! Need to find Frenzy, for one outside!" I urged, trying to get Maggie to help me.

I skittered into a room behind Maggie, and was confronted with four more examples of these organic creatures.

"Simmons! Show me the hostile."

A pale organic with dark tufts on its helm spoke, spinning around on a black surface with wheels. "Right you are. Check out this puppy."

A hostile was a puppy was a – I looked at the image on a low-resolution screen, detailing a black and white moving machine that was coming towards us. Was this Frenzy?

I sent an image to the other one on the communication line. _"-Is _this_ Frenzy?-"_

A pause. _"-Yes. If you go to him, you can bring him to me.-"_

What was a him? Was it a type of creature? But helping Frenzy's friend was a good idea!

I skittered forwards, towards the screen, logging the information about the machine on the screen.

"_-Okay, I'd bet my mama's meatloaf that I can help.-"_

Another odd pause.

"_-I'll be waiting.-"_

Maggie was looking at the screens, clicking buttons. I couldn't see anything, and finding Frenzy would be a lot easier by myself – I was small enough to creep through the place without the others being disrupted.

"Be back," I chirped out lowly, not wanting to disturb the others who were watching Frenzy on the screen.

Sliding out of the metal room quietly was quite easy – all the organics were bustling about busily, some readying their guns and Maggie clicking at the screen with Keller. I clicked my way out of the room, before scampering down the hall.

I had to help Frenzy!

* * *

Simmons' eyes flicked to the door. He could have sworn he just saw that little metal fucker leave the room – but that was impossible. He'd torched the sucker and it had knocked its own head off. He'd checked it and kicked it over and over, ensuring that it was dead. But that little flicker of silver and brilliant blue couldn't be denied.

He'd been a paranoid agent too long – and his gut was telling him there was more to the puzzle.

* * *

Barricade scanned the human complex, locating his temporary partner swiftly. What the frag did Frenzy think he was doing, staying in a human building? The mission was over, Megatron was online again, time to dump the little fragger back with Soundwave.

He hated having Frenzy in his mind – all glitching and repeated words.

He didn't know how Soundwave put up with the little glitch.

Frenzy was behaving oddly though – although it could just be one of his games. Barricade wasn't able to understand what the little collection of rusty bolts was thinking most of the time – and this time was no exception. _Mama's meatloaf? What in the Great Matrix did _that_ mean?_

Once the little glitch was secure in his trunk, he'd go to Mission City and help out there. For now, he needed to collect Frenzy – or what was left of him.

* * *

**AN: **Can I mention how much I love Unknown's naivety? Oh, so adorable! Although it's liable to get it into trouble – like it just has, with Barricade. Oh snap. :)

Stay tuned, guys! What is going to happen next? What is Barricade planning?


	4. Trip Down Learning Lane

**Chapter 3: Trip Down Learning Lane**

* * *

AN: In the time-honoured art of ignoring school, I wrote a chapter instead of working on an essay.

Poor little Unknown. Since they don't actually know anything, they are pretty much running on autopilot, and that means that whatever happens to it at this stage impacts it greatly. So… not good.

_"-comm.-"_

vorn - 83 years

astrosecond - .382 seconds

* * *

Moving swiftly down the hall, my pointy legs skittered over the concrete. Little chirps and warbles flowed from my vocalizer, tucked away on my back after I had transformed.

This 'Frenzy' was sure difficult to find!

For a while, I'd been sure that the place I was running around had a way out. But it didn't seem like it, and my HUD was telling me I'd been running around for an awful long time.

Frenzy contacted me again, an edge of impatience in his tone. _"-You nearly here?-"_

I wasn't sure how to respond. While it was clear that he was waiting, impatiently, I had no idea how to get there. I told him that, and he swore at me. There was a crash from nearby, and I immediately travelled back towards the noise. Someone could be hurt, and need help!

I scanned as I got closer, and discovered no life signals. It was just a chunk of the roof, smashed all over the floor. Particles in the air were filling my vents. I backed away, and continued to move down the hall, trying to find Frenzy.

It was proving very difficult indeed. I practiced my linguistic skills as I travelled the halls, just in case I saw another strange organic.

"Hi!" I chirped. "I'm Unknown, do you know where Frenzy is?"

That sounded good, so I practiced it some more. Hopefully the humans wouldn't trip over me, or accidentally get some of their woven coverings on me – that last one had been impossible to get out of when they wrapped me up. I was sure it was an accident on their part.

A life signal filled my tiny little scanners, different than the organics I had spent three hundred astroseconds with. I squeaked happily. "Frenzy!"

There was a surprised sound from behind the door that I raced to, sending little squeaks on my communicating frequency to Frenzy. _"-Open the door, open, open, open!-"_

"_-I'm not by a portal, you spastic glitch,-"_ he growled.

I wasn't a glitch, I was Unknown! I told him so, and he snarled, sending angry tones to me. I squeaked, terrified.

There was no way I was going to Frenzy now! He was scary! Maybe I should find the organic creatures again? Yeah.

Turning around, I started to scamper away when the door slipped open, and the life signal became much stronger. My optics scanned it, an immediate message displaying that it was an organic I didn't know, with dark tufts on its top and dark optics. I cocked my optics, brightening them at the organic behind the door.

It was different than Maggie, but I wasn't scared. Until it immediately yowled in a high decibel range, and something that I'd never heard came out. I was going to wait until it was done, but then it started firing metal pellets at me. A quick analysis as one hit the ground nearby concerned me. Those could really hurt me!

I moved backwards quickly, concerned that one of the hot rounds would hit me and fry all my systems, melting my thin armour together and offlining me.

"Careful, careful, careful," I gibbered wildly, calculating where all the shots were going and moving from the spot, still retreating.

Organic creatures were bad too!

I turned to optimize speed, keeping sensors focused on the trajectory of the projectiles, racing away. A corner, I needed a corner, needed a corner!

"Bad, bad, bad, bad organic! Next door stripper, mama's meatloaf, can't trust it, unknown, stay here, stay here, stay here!" I garbled, narrowly missing a limb being fried off from a close shot.

Then one did connect, and I let loose a squeal of feedback, shrieking in pain and hurt. All the nerve wires in that limb were fried, and it had melted on the spot.

"Bad, bad bad!" I squealed at an octave high enough to even hurt my own sensors.

The organic's top portion scrunched up tightly, and it raised the gun to cover its top instead. It took a moment to coordinate my remaining five limbs into something steady enough to race away on, but I needed to get away, before this crazed organic offlined me.

I used the time to race around a corner, and use my belly cannon to shoot out a small portal's covering. There was no way the larger organic could follow me into here!

In the smaller passage, I turned a corner, and kept going, processor blaring at me about the safety of what I was doing, and how I should be transformed, how it was safer around organics, how I needed to blend in and stay safe.

I travelled for another thirty thousand astroseconds, managing to find my way out, only to fall into another chemical mixture that my processor had no name for. It felt strange against the injured stump, but I wasn't complaining. The thicker mixture carried me with it, like I was weightless. It took another thousand astroseconds to haul myself out of the viscous, sucking mix and on to the floor again, once the fast-moving mixture had slowed down enough, and I had been sucked through another membrane. This was more like the ground I had been on, but not as flat. I didn't like how the grit covered me, seeping into every joint and filling my internals with the thick particles.

Then again, it covered me, so I was less visible! That was good!

I started travelling again, moving away from the mixture – it wouldn't do to fall back into that. Maybe I should find the Maggie organic? But the ones with it had tried to hurt me, and I did not want to be hurt again.

Frenzy contacted me. _"-Where are you?-"_

I didn't answer, some new-found caution screaming at me to run, far and fast, and hide, away from the organics and the massive metal compound creatures.

Extending my limited sensors, I could tell that the ground up ahead was much less rough, in a strip that lead the same direction I had been heading. Heading for it, I started to travel. My energy reserves had lowered after that strenuous action, and were now down to 39.739%. This was not good, I seemed to be running through energy with reckless abandon.

Something more energy efficient was needed for movement; something that could cover more ground at a faster pace. Yes.

I needed to conserve energy – where did I get more? Chattering to myself, I moved for the flat, and managed to make it there with minimal energy expenditure. It took more power to move with all the grit lining my circuits and limbs, and I was getting small error warnings on my HUD that I was overheating and that the grit was damaging delicate wires.

Moving to the flat, I tried to solve the problem of overheating. It took painstaking astroseconds to clear the grit and particles from my vents, using the delicate edge of a limb. It was difficult to contort them like that, but I managed.

There was a rumble through the ground, and I squeaked to myself in fear before scanning the area swiftly. I needed to be more careful – what if it was an organic that wanted to hurt me?

Something in me made me transform, screaming "Hide, hide, hide," in a shrill tone, alarm slathered over the thought.

_Transform?_

_Transforming._

* * *

Mei stretched, bits of wispy black hair escaping her braid and blowing in her face as she blew out a sigh. Worst vacation ever. _Osaka_ was way more interesting than this dirt-water-massive American dam thing, and that was saying something. She was definitely more of a Tokyo, big city type girl.

Unfortunately, it seemed like her parents were having the time of their lives, loving being in America, oh, it's so big, wow! Hah.

More like a snooze-fest. She missed Japanese food – although Las Vegas had been pretty cool. Her parents were too chicken to go there at night, when it really got interesting, and she didn't think she'd be able to sneak out and make it back.

She had the feeling that all the Americans were snickering at her family's pronounced accent, too. Joy.

Her father had stopped the car for a moment, to let them get out and stretch, and for her mother to take a whole card's worth of photos of the Colorado River. She hopped out, iPod playing jpop loudly in her head as she stretched. A glint of light caught her eye, and she tilted her head down to look at the black phone, little red heart decorated with white adding a girly touch. It was slightly dinged and dusty, but didn't look too rough – a few of the side panels were missing. Had it been dropped out of a car?

Curious, she picked it up, and then smirked. It still had decent battery charge left – over a third. She'd keep it and call her friends, back in Shinjuku. Poor sap who had owned this phone would hate getting that bill.

She tucked it into a pocket, and sauntered back towards the car. This trip was so boring! And Father wanted it to go on for another week? She'd go crazy!

* * *

I'd been nice and warm, tucked into the organic's woven covering. Part of me was feeling trapped, but the organic didn't know that I was alive, waiting, and I didn't want to reveal myself. Scans had shown nothing too dangerous in the moving metal contraption, but I didn't want to risk it.

I had no idea what they were saying, and no way to correct that.

Now, the organic had left me in the woven material, and it was dark. I crept out of the material, squeaked lightly, and waited for a response. The organics in the other room merely murmured, and I moved, scuttling out and under the door with some interesting transformation sequencing. After another door, I scampered along a hall, pincer pedes nearly tripping me up as I moved down a soft material. There was a long series of treacherous drops, but my processor assured me that I could take it easily. Each one jarred me, and I left a trail of particles behind me, shaken free of my frame by the rattling impacts.

A warning flashed on my HUD. 32.982% energy left.

There was a signal in the air that I was able to hack into with ease. Immediately, I knew the language I had been trying to use earlier – and realized that strippers and meatloaf didn't really belong in the same sentence.

A television! I had been in water – the Colorado River, close to this hotel. My processor felt satisfied with the new words.

I even knew who had picked me up. The daughter of the Hozukis, called Mei.

Time to leave, and somehow get some energy. There was electricity all around me, but that wasn't what I required – I required energon. How did I get some?

I used the strange, slow system that humans (not organics) used, and made a few posts on some of their websites, asking for energon.

A few things had confused me. What was I? According to their laughably slow Internet, I wasn't a human, animal, or cellphone – the thing I was masquerading as. I shouldn't be alive, and I most definitely was.

Why? What was going on? Within the span of a few hours, I felt immeasurably older, yet still panicking on the inside.

Without help, I'd be discovering what happened when I ran out of energy. And I didn't want to know – part of my processor was shrieking about going offline. I didn't want to find out.

Almost immediately, there was a response to one of my 'Energon Needed' posts.

A post, from someone known as 'yellowscout' that read: _Energon? What's that?_

I didn't know what it was, but my processor was telling me I needed it desperately. Accessing the post, I posted a quick reply. _Energy, I think._

There was a small pause, in which I scanned everything in the room I was hiding in, looking for something faster that I could transform into. Ah! There! My HUD was telling me that it was compatible, and it definitely would move faster than the cellphone.

I scanned and transformed in a heartbeat, thumping off the table and landing on my back, transformed into the little tractor. Immediately, my HUD was bright red and brilliant in my vision.

_6.402% _energy. Shoot.

_Initiating emergency shutdown._

My last thought before I went offline was that I should have checked how much that would have cost in energy. And that I would find out what 'offline' meant imminently.

* * *

Bumblebee was exhausted, from every joint to circuit. Ratchet had turned off his motor relays, and his pain sensors had also been shut off. The medic had completed field-repairs, and then moved to Optimus. Bumblebee didn't mind waiting for Ratchet - he had a lot to think about, and he was comfortable. There was no danger of him offlining suddenly. It would take orns for Ratchet to fully fix his legs, so he'd better get used to being patient.

A sigh left his vents. The battle with Megatron was _finally_ over, and the AllSpark was gone. Forever.

No more.

Their race was doomed to extinction.

It still hadn't really settled in yet, and he wasn't sure when it would. Sam was only barely conscious, clinging to his arm and muttering nonsensical things about his legs. Mikaela was clutched to his other side.

He just wanted to take both the humans and recharge for a while – maybe a whole vorn. Yeah, that sounded good. Of course, it was then that a keyword he'd tagged for immediate notice pinged his HUD.

A handful of ads, on Craigslist, Kijiji, and ebay, asking if anyone was selling energon.

He posted something, immediately trying to hack the owner, and managed to get and IP address when they replied.

A quick message to Optimus Prime, about the situation. Prime sounded old when he replied.

"_-I will send Ironhide to check it out,-" _he replied, and Bumblebee could hear the exhaustion in his message. They were all exhausted, but someone posting about energon was too suspicious to pass up. What if it was a 'con? So, they'd send Ironhide. Jazz would have- a wave of hurt washed over him, and he tightened his grip on the two humans clinging to each other and him a little bit.

Primus, he was so grateful that they hadn't been killed.

* * *

Hazel trotted down the street, planning. She could feel the other part of her soul calling to her, calling like a wild beacon in the center of her being. Once she had that last scrap of herself, she could throw this organic frame off a cliff; dispose of it like the trash it was, and rise to her full power.

First order of business would be destroying all the Cybertronians – especially the Prime. He, who had the power to bind her and make her forget about her past.

A feral snarl curled her lips grotesquely wide, eyes glittering like obsidian chips.

No, she wouldn't destroy him. She'd possess him; take his frame for itself. With the power of a Prime at the AllSpark's disposal, there would be nothing that could stand against it.

Yes. It would be the most powerful, and reign over these puny meat-sacks like an immortal god. Until it got bored. Then, then… it would destroy and create Cybertronians at will. Cybertronians were so much fun to play with, pulling all their deepest, darkest desires to their main coding. Oh, the fun that could be had!

It could tell that there was only a few Cybertronians on this planet that were old enough to evade the coding that had been altered – five, that the AllSpark could feel. One was quickly getting further away.

It would take over, and rule, just like it was meant to.

But first. She needed to grab her passport – she had a trip to Egypt to schedule.

* * *

AN: Haaaaa… I love Unknown – starting to learn, and is trying to be cautious, but… pretty much failing. :) It'll get better at hiding, I think.


End file.
